


Sneaky Kisses

by inanis_mortem



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanis_mortem/pseuds/inanis_mortem
Summary: Will likes to play a game Nico deems 'how many kisses can I sneak in at inopportune times' and it is so, so unfair.





	

Will likes to play a game Nico deems 'how many kisses can I sneak in at inopportune times' and it is so, so unfair.

Nico usually knows when someone is sneaking up on him, he controls the shadows Hades' sake and somehow, somehow the son of the sun god, supposedly a shining ball of light, evades his all of his senses and surprises him whenever, wherever.

* * *

He seems to pop up out of nowhere, casually inserting himself into conversations without much struggle when Nico least expects it.

"So," Katie drawls, sliding sliced apples across the table for Nico. "Dating Will seems to be going well-"

"Hey Katie!" Will suddenly appears, leaning down to peck Nico on the cheek while snagging an apple. "Hey Nico," he adds after biting into the apple, winking at Nico. "How about lunch?"

Katie grins and Nico is reduced to a blushing mess, clapping his hands over his cheeks and shaking his head furiously.

He goes anyways.

* * *

Capture the flag is a serious matter.

Losers suffer in some way and Nico is determined to not lose this time because he would really rather not spend the night scrubbing toilets again.

He's guarding the flag this time around because the Hermes cabin seems to think that he's the most powerful demigod in camp at the moment with Percy and Jason gone.

"Hey Neeks!" Will suddenly exclaims, wrapping an arm around Nico's shoulder and giving him a short kiss on the lips.

Nico jumps, shrieking and going for his sword but Will's already tossing the flag to Malcolm who is grinning wildly, Nico can't wait to get his hands onto him because Malcolm definitely created this plan, but he has other problems as Will cheerfully declares he's captured Nico.

He goes limp and when Will's grip loosens on him just a bit, he slips out of Will's hold and turns the tables, comfortably sitting on top of Will with a smirk.

"Nicooooo," Will groans. His eyes glint and Nico scoffs, rolling his own eyes. "You're not heavy enough."

Nico squeaks when Will rolls over, dislodges him and flops down on top of him, peppering kisses onto Nico's face.

"Will!" he exclaims and Will smirks.

"I SEE WHY WE DIDN'T WIN!" Cecil hollers jokingly and Nico blushes, hiding his chest in Will's chest.

* * *

 

Will gently places a wet towel on Nico's forehead, clicking his tongue.

"I told you that you were going to get sick." He tries to sound stern and disappointed but fails and Nico chortles, the quiet laugh turning into a fit of coughing. 

"Oops," Nico murmurs snarkily when he recovers from the coughing.

"Don't be sassy with me," Will warns Nico, wagging a finger at him and Nico laughs weakly before wheezing.

Will sighs painfully, leaning forward and pressing a short kiss to Nico's lips.

"You're going to get sick." Nico's voices comes out warbled and raspy and Will raises an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm sorry, I can't hear you." Nico sticks his tongue out at Will and pulls the covers over his head.

Will leaves, presumably to attend to his other duties but when Nico wakes up later that night, Will's curled up next to him, keeping Nico warm.

* * *

"I told you that you were going to get sick," Nico crows as he stands by Will's bedside a week later, watching Will aim used tissues at his trashcan with a bored look.

"Oh shush," Will grumps.

Nico snickers and places a gentle kiss on Will's forehead.


End file.
